


Heart's doors, heaven's way

by Etherxibo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ancient China, Angst, Historical, I call them pretty in this fic all the time because i can, M/M, Meng Ziyi is a sad lesbian, Royalty, Wang Yibo is whipped, a-yuan is mentioned, historic AU, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherxibo/pseuds/Etherxibo
Summary: Xiao Zhan reminds Yibo, "you're Wang Yibo. You're a warrior, the best swordsman and someone more than what he's labeled as." Then he realizes, the tragedy that will rise on them will not stop his ever beating heart.Heaven's doors have always been especially kind to lovers they say.OrYibo is the Luoyang prince married to Shiyang king but the key to his heart's door lyes with the crown prince who recognised him more than his appearance and his name.----Day 2 of zzswlsfyfest : Historic/period (AU), word prompt : door
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Original Male Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Heart's doors, heaven's way

**Author's Note:**

> For the visuals, you can picturize them as the Bazaar x The untamed photoshoot's look because that's what I had in mind while writing this. 
> 
> Small warnings:
> 
> \- threats of non-con (no actual non-con though cause um I don't write that)  
> \- slight gore  
> \- some annoying old men  
> \- homophobia  
> \- hints of sexual content but there's no actual  
> \- major character deaths.

_"Why not?"_

He doesn't know if it's the right decision, honestly, he doesn't and much easier than confrontation had always been running away from the questions like always. The roles have changed and unlike how he asks that every time, he realizes how hard it is to answer. 

But he can see, Yibo is so tired of chasing. The dropped shoulders and uncertain reach of hand unlike his regular confident and bold demeanor makes him stay, glued to the ground but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to answer and yet, yet he doesn't leave because he's been leaving the other in the dark for too long.

"You know why, you know exactly why not." He says and looks at his side at the shoulder length haired boy who's staring at him intensely, as if more things out of his demand and he will probably eat Xiao Zhan alive. The hurried words are escaping his dry throat as if he's on his last breath and then he'll lye lifeless, no matter how much the prince asks him after that will be a waste. But maybe that _is_ how things are, perhaps, this is really the last time he would be able to say anything at all to anyone. 

Arms wrap around him loosely, dreading to leave and he closes his eyes taking in the warmth for as long as he can so he could take that with him in his afterlife and this would be enough for him. "You can't.. you can't win against him. You know that right?" Yibo asks, looking at him with his ever so sparkly eyes, pink lips trembling and he shakes his head, looks the other way to make his heartbeat slower—pathetic attempt to not look anxious. 

"I know, but I have no choice. This is it, it's either die or kill him and even if I die, we made a promise remember? You should prepare for that." He gives a half smile, the cold of his kingdom prevents him from sweating and therefore he can fool the younger for a little longer, a little more and it will hurt less. "You can. You have a choice." Xiao Zhan knows. He wants to say, he knows but he won't ever make it, both of them know that. 

With unwillingness he frees himself from the skinny hands wrapped around him and walks towards his armour proudly shining on its stand without a single scratch or dent, barely used. It wasn't used, he had been given that for today, for the best chance of protection he could get and he felt like tears brimmed in his eyes. A small body wrapped around his thigh and he looked down to see A-yuan holding onto him, a giggle escaped his lips seeing the little boy. 

Yibo could only watch, watch and do nothing sitting as A-yuan was the courageous one out of them, hugging Xiao Zhan. He wouldn't be able to do that again afterwards. "Where are you going gege?" The child asks innocently with big eyes and then looks at him, like he's expecting answers. Except he can't answer. He can't tell him what fate Xiao Zhan is walking into and he just gestures with his hand for Yuan to come close who immediately complies, leaving the older's thigh and jumps on the bed, into Yibo's lap. 

"Gege is going for a long time to take care of bad guys." Yuan seems distressed at the sentence, the smart child already sensing there's something wrong with it. "How long?" _I don't know. I don't want to know._ Xiao Zhan beats him to it, "for some time, I don't know right now. But you'll be nice right? So gege can come back home to an obedient a-yuan?" 

The excited nod makes both adults smile at him and he goes back to pulling on Yibo's white robes like he usually does, intrigued by the difference of it from the darker robes he's dressed in. "Why are you making promises you can't keep?" Xiao Zhan smiles, another half attempt of pretending he's okay. "What else should I say? I'm walking to my death?" Yibo shakes his head at the words trying to block out the words. 

Yibo slips the armour in his body, caresses his face for a while, then their foreheads press against each other. Oh how they wish time could freeze right now. Can love make a call strong enough to reach God and make him stop the time for them just so they can hold each other a little longer. Xiao Zhan walks out, slipping away from his hands and Yibo doesn't feel strong anymore. He feels weak, useless. 

"I wish I could go back in time and prevent this."

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


[ _3 years back._ ]

  
  


"Come on Zhoucheng!! You're so slow we won't be able to leave until it ends." Xiao Zhan says, wind blowing his hair lightly and light skin glowing in the sun, one hand on the horse caressing it's back with gentle strokes, giving a smile as the younger man made his way outside the gates. "Why are you hopping about like a rabbit? It's not like we're going as suitors, what does it matter if we arrive late." The soft grumble makes him smile and he ruffles Zhoucheng's hair. 

"So what if we're not going as suitors? What if the girls are pretty there, huh? I need to be a gentleman." He pulls on his blue robe as if straightening a crease and Cheng just laughs. "You're already good looking enough gege, besides, if there are pretty girls they'll be there for the prince not others." He states like it's the most obvious thing and Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow to challenge the statement. "Only him? I doubt that, what's so special about him to have a whole court fighting for him?" 

It was weird enough that Louyang had been looking for _both_ male and female suitors for their second prince, he understands the second prince is just a backup plan for most kingdoms but what could make someone desperate enough to allow their son a man to marry? Marriages between men weren't common, mostly discouraged and looked down upon but he's heard enough about them on battlefields. 

Another was the ones that lived in the forests, people who didn't believe in a materialistic world and wandered to places were known to keep interest in both genders equally. Xiao Zhan didn't dislike it, he wasn't the one to loudly announce disgust against it or think someone isn't capable for who he chooses to bed but he still didn't understand the idea. 

"Haven't you heard?" Cheng says frowning as he mounts the horse, Xiao Zhan following the action on his own horse and they sit opposite on their respective horses, brown and dark brown in colours. "He's known as the eastern beauty, heard he's got mesmerising features and a lot of people are after him, face like he's a carved out statue and stands high and proud. He's known for a cold nature and stays quiet to outsiders, no news of indoors. Also an excellent swordsman, raised as the second prince he was always working hard in training, most of the times he doesn't interact though, claimed rude by a number of royalties."

Xiao Zhan listens and nods his head before his face splits into a smile again, "are you sure you don't like him too didi? You sound so entranced." He's saved that they're on their horses otherwise Zhoucheng's glare means he would be getting hit right now for the comment. With how much he knows Zhoucheng, the younger isn't angry because he rarely gets angry. 

Xiao Zhan isn't a loud person and he prefers silence from time to time for peace and it helps with Zhoucheng's pliant nature. 

"How far did you say it was again?" He asks after a long walk, the sun almost setting, the servants and soldiers with them look tired enough and he guesses they've been moving for a long time. "1 week at this speed, more than that maybe. The fastest could be three to four days but that's without break and I don't think it's possible."

They stop their horses and dismount, a sign to stop the day's journey and Xiao Zhan allows all the servants to go and rest since they weren't gonna fix any fancy tents and the princes could manage that on their own. After tying his camp, he tied Zhoucheng's who was sitting near the fire and walked towards the younger boy. 

"What are you thinking about?" He says, looking at the furrowed eyebrows and wraps an arm around his broad shoulders. Seeing his younger brother distressed pulls some strings on his heart and he can't hear the frown on it if it's not from his own light hearted teasing. "The second prince." The younger prince looks at him, "he's being given just because he's not going to sit on the throne to that trash, it's like his parents don't care of his well-being. Are second princes that unimportant?" 

Xiao Zhan understands his worry, being the second prince Zhoucheng probably feels bad for the Luoyang prince and his tensions are valid but he would never have any such situations to his younger brother while he's living. "They're not unimportant. If I fall to my death someday from the stupid things I do who else will be the heir?" He gives a toothy smile and the younger finally smiles pushing him off. 

They eat rice and soup for the rest of the time in silence but the prince is not frowning anymore and he thinks that's enough. "..oh, didi you said he's being given to the _trash?_ Trash who?" He asks, there aren't enough questions right now and since they're going to Luoyang, they might as well discuss about it while the time lasts. 

Zhoucheng scoffs, "Shi Yang's king, Shi Xuzhou of course." Xiao Zhan spits the soup in his mouth at the shock and the younger prince mutters a 'gross' as he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his robe before a servant rushes in. "Xuzhou?! Isn't he _our_ father's age? The one with three wives right?" He says in disbelief, previous big eyes even larger as he widens them, round and shocked. 

"A few years our father's junior. He has heirs our age though, some are younger than us from his third wife." It feels weird, no one likes age gaps that big with their rules and society, as far as he knew Luoyang's prince was younger than his didi, he can only wonder why such a young boy is being married to the king. 

"But the event is for suitors right? So Luoyang's second prince can choose someone, I'm sure he won't choose the old hag and a pretty maiden instead. Even a prince." Zhoucheng shakes his head. "You do not hear any news really.. Word is that Shi are coming especially for the prince, Luoyang is a small kingdom, they won't be able to deny their request. The event is just an illusion." 

Xiao Zhan nods and then shrugs. They had more worries than a prince getting married against his wishes, he sets the cup down and stretches, going inside his tent to go to sleep, the journey is long and he's going to need plenty of rest. 

For the next few days he asks things about Luoyang back and forth from their advisor and he tells the young prince everything about control, dynasties and things it's famous for. Luoyang sounds.. nice. It's rich in art and culture as they learn and the way to the kingdom they pass through Shiyang, the place is pretty as well. Not very high up on mountains but it's fairly surrounded by mountains yet very fertile. 

Shiyang is also what keeps control on various kingdoms like Luoyang around it. It's been having eyes for Chongqing for long too, but no interruptions or threats have been received yet so their connections are fairly smooth if nothing else. 

Magnolias are very liked in the Shiyang markets, he notices, and later learns the Shi dynasty's ancestors were fond of the flower so it's still kept and the importance and adoration passes down each generation. The flower is way too innocent for the fierce warriorship and unbearable nature of each of the Shi. 

They set a camp everyday and keep moving till the eighth day they reach the boundaries of Luoyang, it's night and they don't bother entering the city. Right beside their camp another kingdom settles down and he recognizes the Jixiang. He walks over to them and the soldiers bow, he's the first prince of Chongqing after all but he doesn't forget his manners and gives a small bow proceeding to talk to Ji Li, the sole heir of Jixiang. 

"What brings you here Li? Don't tell me you're a suitor." Ji Li just nods, drinks his liquor some more and then points to the gates of Luoyang. "What suitor..? We're just going there so Xuzhou can show off his skills, I'm bad at everything anyways so I'll be out in the first round as well. But the invitations were a threat and if all the neighbouring kingdoms didn't send a suitor everyone knew what would happen." Xiao Zhan nods, Chongqing had always lived a little secluded so it makes sense they weren't disturbed. 

He drinks the liquor in his hands and feels the drink reacting in his body. He's always been bad at holding his liquor after all, after some tumblings here and there with a help of a few flustered maids he rests in the guest tent not bothering to go back. 

The next morning Jixiang and Chongqing representatives enter together, the hospitality is wonderful and it's visible that Luoyang has spent a lot of money on the event. Maybe they do care about their prince enough to send him off properly at least or it was merely out of decency for inviting so many other families.

He observes the buildings, they're not especially lavish or shiny like the city of Shiyang or aesthetically pleasing like Jixiang or by the waters like Chongqing. It was cold, nothing extreme but still colder and in the mountains that surround Shiyang. It's nothing extravagant, nothing shiny or eye catchy materialistic decorations. Luoyang was pretty for the peace and spacing. 

For now, it had pretty garlands, flowers all over the white walls and sides of stairs. Xiao Zhan was walking around, head whipping here and there taking in the image of the place and he doesn't note his footsteps when he collides into a smaller body, saving himself from falling over by supporting himself on a wall. 

He opens his eyes to see who he almost tumbled over and sees a scrunched up face in fear, eyes closed and holding a sword in long hands, a pretty maiden. She's dressed in white and has a sharp face cut with delicate features—pretty pink lips, a well suited soft edged nose with small eyes that open hesitantly, sparkling in the sun. He apologizes, immediately stepping away from the girl and flushes at her pretty face. 

He's entranced truly, the beautiful woman looks at him with an unsettling glare like she's deeply offended and then stands straight, she's merely a few inches shorter than he is and he's amused by how tough her personality is. She looks like she'll fight him right now with her slanty glare but doesn't say anything and starts to walk away. 

"Wait! Madam, what's your name?" He calls out and she stops, he smiles and waits for her reply, perhaps she's shy to talk to him while making eye contact? She turns around with the same 'if you don't leave I'll kill you' look and then stares at him in anger without saying anything. "I-I mean, I'm not a bad man! I'm the first prince of Chongqing, Xiao Zhan. I apologize for bumping into you earlier, but I swear I didn't mean to; I was just taking in the architecture and surroundings." 

The girl keeps staring, not giving even a light nod and he feels awkward persuading a one-end conversation. "Ah, young maiden is still mad at me—" Before he speaks more, she draws her sword out and even with his fast reflex he's just not fast _enough_ to stop her and the blade is right at his neck. 

"Do not call me a maiden." Her voice is heavy, way too heavy unlike other girls but it's nice to the ears. She's close, way too close and he can see every single feature. He also notices she's.. a little flat, not wanting to but as soon as his eyes dropped that's the first thing he came across and he looks away flushed not to come out as rude. "Ah I'm sorry young maiden, but I don't know what.." "Xiao Zhan!" He turns to see Zhoucheng and he smiles wide at the man. 

She looks at Zhoucheng, then back at him once and sheaths her sword. His younger brother walks over to them and gives him a 'what-did-you-do-now?' look, bowing to her then starts their introduction. "I apologize for whatever our first prince did, we're Chongqing's princes, I'm Xiao Zhoucheng, my older brother here is Xiao Zhan." She keeps a straight face and bows. "It's forgiven, I suggest your older brother learn some manners for talking to Luoyang princes." 

Zhoucheng looks embarrassed, ashamed and Xiao Zhan assumes she's one of the cousins and perhaps not a disciple. "Second prince of Luoyang, Wang Yibo welcomes you in our land. I hope you both can get some rest so you'll be present at night gathering."

_Dear Buddha._

_Why did I have to mess up this bad?_ Xiao Zhan watches the prince with a fallen and shocked expression but he doesn't say anything and leaves. "What did you do?!" Zhoucheng says as soon as the prince is gone and he shakes his head. "Something I shouldn't have."

They're in their room later and Zhoucheng just scoffs at him after listening to what happened earlier setting down his tea on the table. "I thought you did something worse. Don't worry, it's fine. You're not the first one that noticed he has a feminine face but you're the dumbest out of them to think he's an actual woman." Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and starts taking off his outer robe. 

"Look, he looked really pretty and in those white robes I thought he's a disciple! I didn't know what the prince looks like otherwise I wouldn't go ahead and call him a maiden!" The younger prince doesn't comment and he believes that he's still listening so he continues. "He really is a beauty, I guess his name suits him well. If he didn't stare daggers at me I would be attracted too." Zhoucheng just sends a hum in agreement and that's the note to go to sleep. 

Lying down on the bed Xiao Zhan states at the roof for a while, then turns to the side. 

"Hey, didi what if I.." 

"Don't."

"You didn't even listen?!"

"I don't need to."

"I'm gonna participate in the event as a suitor."

At that Zhoucheng sits up, bewildered and then a dramatic gasp follows. "You have to be kidding gege, please don't even think about it." Xiao Zhan supports himself up by the elbow. "Why not?" He asks and only receives a defeated sigh. "Are you afraid I'll lose?" He asks lying back down but there's no answer. He closes his eyes and right before he's about to sleep he hears, "I'm afraid you'll win."

It catches his attention but he doesn't open his eyes, "how is that bad?" The answer is obvious and this time no amount of time gives an answer, he knows there won't be one and he just has to find a way out. 

The gathering is lively, it's also the time the second prince, Yibo is supposed to be there so the suitors can interact with him. He sees a lot of ladies painted prettily and a fair amount of men, Shi Xuzhou amongst them, looking proudful as always. He stumbles upon a pretty lady with sharp features and big eyes, Meng Ziyi. 

"I like women." She says finally after her fourth drink and Xiao Zhan is half amused by her whining self because she looked so strict just a few moments back. "Then why are you here? The second prince isn't a woman." He humors her and she smiles, understanding as well and going along with it. "No, but he can replace one until he says covered." They share a laugh and then Xiao Zhan dares to raise his liquor cup to drink.

"I'm here with Xuzhou. He's a bastard, dragging the whole Shiyang family here." She rolls her eyes and Xiao Zhan nods. "So are you a.." "Not a child, that would be depressing. I'm his younger brother's third child. Not a hier but in the direct family so it's whatever." He learns that Shiyang princes all had various wives and therefore the children that will never see the throne are too many yet most are too unambitious or scared of the current heir to even plan anything. 

A silence drops for a second in the Hall and he looks around to see why the chatter had died in a sudden when he looked towards the front, Luoyang Royal family entering the Hall through the mid doors and he sees the pale white robes amongst the crowd, once taken seats in the right is the second prince of Luoyang. 

Wang Yibo. 

Perhaps others are like him as well, not aware of the looks and have only heard about him through papers and words that travel across the lands. Different courtesans, princes and princesses looked at him in awe, while his gaze was firm and unmoving, not giving anyone any special attention no matter how much they had put efforts in their appearance. What amused Xiao Zhan was despite Xuzhou standing proudly in the front, he didn't bat an eyelash at him. 

"Zhoucheng, think you can accept Wang Yibo for your brother in law?" He looked at his brother who had a wide and fear painted face. The advisor just laughed at him and patted his back, "if the prince wishes, they can participate. The king said you both were allowed to put up for suitors if you please, I've heard there will be vigorous rounds for selection considering the second prince is a great warrior." 

It's a little surprising, even though the swordsmanship he had displayed earlier was really awestrucking yet the lithe physique looked delicate and he hadn't expected the prince to be a field warrior. "I guess I could train then!" Xiao Zhan gave a smile, lips stretching and teeth on display which the advisor had always been weak for. Young maidens behind them and a few princesses also sneak glances at the cute crown prince of Chongqing. 

"I think you've made enough ladies swoon, come on now, sit and work what we're here for. Connections." Zhoucheng says rolling his eyes and then walks towards another family greeting them. Xiao Zhan hears him but his eyes are fixated on another person, Second prince of Luoyang, Wang Yibo.

  
  


\----

  
  


Yibo had been distressed but his worries and fears didn't escape his lips neither traveled to his face, silently pinching his fingers under the table and keeping an unaffected expression. This had to be the worst nightmare he had thought about, the only unfortunate thing was that he couldn't wake up from it and end the cycle of these bad incidents. 

"I accept the proposal." He says calmly and then takes a sip of the tea, Shine Xuzhou's lips curling in a positive manner on hearing the answer he had wanted to. "However, as the second prince of Luoyang, I have my demands, or rather you can call conditions." He looked up and stared at the older man ignoring the disapproving hiss of his father and their advisors getting tensed. 

Xuzhou, on the other hand, looks nothing less than amused, his white hair prominent on his head and hidden by the majority of black hair with a clean shaved face making him appear a little younger than he was, eyes curled for his smile and the wrinkles on the side showing. "Whatever you wish, I can assure you I'll do my best to fulfill."

He smirks in his head, _this will buy some more time if nothing,_ he thinks and then sets down the cup, "very well. I'm sure you know Yibo is one of the army in Luoyang. I'm guessing you also know about my swordsmanship, so, all I wish for is you prove a warrior's worth to me and I shall accept." _Fall for it, fall for it, fall for it, fall for it_ , he chants in his mind and waits for the answer. 

"Are you questioning my talent and bravery, young prince?" _You don't have it to be questioned,_ he thinks but passes a smile for the smallest amount of time, "I'm just wishing to see it for my own eyes, is it so hard for you to prove?" It's a risky move, but it's the best choice he has. 

Xuzhou only laughs and then stands up, bowing to Yibo's father. "Very well then, I shall prove it to you little prince. I must say Wang, everytime your son manages to amuse me more. Invite the lands across for his suitors, I'll win every single level you shall prepare for and if I can't you're free to not choose me." Everyone knows that's a lie, but words never held much meaning anyway. 

After the Shiyang family has left the premises of the castle doors, he steps out and goes straight to his older brother's room. "Gege!" He enters with a smile and Haikuan looks up at the voice, immediately opening his arms for his younger brother who hugs him and then messes around with the food complaining the whole time he eats while the crown prince just stares fondly at him. 

"I'm so sorry didi, I wish I could help you and not be here-" "It's not your fault gege. This wasn't your decision, it was mine. As much as I hate seeing his stupid old face the last thing I would do is put you in danger for saving my eyes of seeing him." Haikuan still keeps sad eyes without speaking, just observing his brother. 

Of course he feels guilt, as an older brother he had promised himself to take care of Yibo till he would have air in his lungs just like any other brother would. Yet, now his brother was in the most dangerous situation and he couldn't do anything but sit back and watch. "You don't believe your gege can win against him?" Yibo shakes his head. "I believe gege can win against him on even his worst days, but gege can't win against everyone he's allied to." He wishes what Yibo said was untrue but the sad reality hits him with an unsettling emotion in his gut. 

He feels arms on his shoulder and immediately strikes back with his sword just to be blocked by another. Xuzhou. "What brings you here, Shiyang king?" _I don't want to know, but I'm forced to ask this and I hope you know that._ "Why, can I not come to watch my future husband's pretty face." His gruff fingers reach out for Yibo's chin and he hurts and steps back. 

"I'm sure we had an agreement, you should go back and practice for your words to come true-" Before he can finish, the firm fingers wrap around his elbow, pulling him close and there's a harsh grip on his face, fingers digging in his cheeks. "I've had enough of your feistiness _little prince._ " Xuzhou sahs through gritted teeth and when Yibo tries to break free, the grip tightens, now around his back and he's way too close. _Way too close._

"I advise you to not play too smart with me, Yibo. I would hate doing anything to that beautiful face but I can do _anything_ to the rest of you. If you wish for your own safety, don't anger me." Those words manage to still him and send a shiver down his back and the Shiyang king smirks. 

Then he's released with a push, steps approaching him, the hand caresses his cheek and then there's two taps. " _You_ should be the one preparing, second prince. After all, I do like the idea of you as a dolled up bride at our wedding." 

Yibo clenches his fists and bears the moment of humiliation as he hears Xuzhou retreating to the tea court. Right after, he runs through the halls and into his room, locking it and takes deep breaths. He wants to run away, to marry a merchant even if it's for his appearance who can take him away from here. He wants to _die._ There's nothing more he wishes for more than dying. 

It would be an easy fall from any mountain. If not dead then he can go into hiding, someday he might reach across the sea and there's no way someone could find him there. 

But he knows Xuzhou's craze. He has seen the lustful eyes and once Yibo is gone, he will not hesitate to set Luoyang on fire. Everyone he knows, everyone that has worked for him and all his family are at stake, so for them, he accepts his freedom being taken away. Way too easy than other kingdoms where everyone was hanged or killed and the castles were a basket of dead bodies for months. 

Luoyang is lucky to have Yibo. He's always known, the unpleasant gazes and touches. An unlucky charm he's been born with, a touch of femininity, they said. He despised the word, everyday he trained hard no matter how long he had to and if someone tried to look at him with the same look he had seen growing up, he was enough to take the matter into his own hands. 

Officials, servants, generals could be dealt with that way. But when the annual gathering event had come, every matured family member's presence was necessary and he was forced to leave the confines of his kingdom. He kept a calm composure throughout, didn't reply to drunk invitations and confessions; yet those things weren't enough to escape the sharp eyes of Xuzhou. 

Soon after, a marriage proposal had been sent to their doors and Yibo stood anxious, powerless and scared. Force could subdue smaller ranks and his own, but someone like the Shiyang king was immune to these things.

"I had always heard about your second son's beauty Wang, however, not in my dreams I thought you were hiding something this exquisite from me." Xuzhou said happily sipping on the liquor, a forced smile settled on the king Wang, nodding his head and giving a glance at Haikuan to take Yibo out. 

"I'm afraid I'm not hiding anything. Prince Yibo doesn't need to take part in most gatherings since he isn't the crown prince, I'm aware you do know how children who aren't going to sit on the throne work. He's a brilliant warrior for our kingdom, he doesn't need to do the formal events." King Wang explains calmly and Xuzhou nods in his drunk state. "I consider myself lucky then I got the glimpse of him at the annual gathering. He was shining like a gem, truly drawing me in from his beauty." 

After a long set of discussion and argument, the Shiyang king was sent back with the request of the prince being too young to marry. The excuse had also stopped any other chances of marrying the second prince off considering the kingdom would pay the price of Xuzhou's wrath. Following, all the requests and proposals for Prince Yibo were turned down. 

A year of negotiations and avoidance went by till they reached the end of Xuzhou's patience; they were given a deadline of four months for Xuzhou to appear at their gates again to ask for the prince's hand, this time, not politely. 

So as it had to be, Luoyang invited him, no other options left in their hands and excuses ran out old. There was no running away from this. Maybe, he should've run away at sixteen and it would be declared as a naive young Prince's fear. For worst, his name would be forever tarnished in cowardness but he wouldn't be here. 

However, the time was gone and gone was his ripe youthful age. Now, he stood as a responsible and stoic prince on duty. He wouldn't let his people down, under any circumstances. 

The castle had been decorated well enough, as far as Luoyang liked going with exaggerations yet Yibo wished it was for some other reason. Everyday felt like the sword hanging on his neck was loosening and with his sadness and fear, he tried to memorise all of the castle and the markets, the people in the court and the design of their utensils. To take these memories with him. 

He wasn't unaware of Xuzhou's wish for having him. Having a male as a partner wasn't unheard of, especially for kings but it was rare enough for people to discourage the idea. Princes like Yibo, faces like Yibo were the unlucky population. He had seen himself and he knew even if he didn't have the female passing features, he was good looking. Good looking enough to be talked about. 

He didn't want _this._ He didn't want to be paraded as a trophy. He wasn't a pretty face to lock away in Xuzhou's home. He wasn't a bed warmer for anyone and he certainly wouldn't be a concubine for a man the age of his father. This was wrong and he felt suffocated, trapped and yet, yet there was no way to pull himself out of the situation. 

How he wished he could change it, to live a simple life and trade it with one of the disciples. But he wasn't weak, he wasn't a coward and he wouldn't weep his time away. 

Right when he had been looking at the Queen's room's door, someone collided with him with force and he expected himself to fall down, eyes closing on reflex but he was saved as fingers wrapped around his wrist. The touch made him think of _him_ and he immediately freed himself away, slowly opening his eyes to see an unfamiliar face. 

He glared at the man, he was taller than himself, merely a few inches but visible enough that he had to look up to meet his eyes. What was infuriating was, the man had dared refer to him as a lady and later on act like it wasn't plainly obvious he's a man. Yibo is not an expert in gender recognition, but he's pretty sure no woman is as flat as a man. 

A crown prince, yet so stupid. Maybe he was trying to degrade him, that would make sense and fitted the puzzle right. It wasn't impossible. His face was handsome though, out of all the guests he had seen today, Chongqing prince, Xiao Zhan was extremely handsome. Even more than Yibo. If he didn't have an unbearable personality like that, he would've perked his interest, besides, his face was innocent. 

It didn't hold the sharpness or any cruelty mark, a fairly nice skin with some tan (he had always heard Chongqing is sunny after all) and the skinny physique could've fooled someone if it wasn't for the fitting robe that detailed a firm chest and not heavy, but muscular arms. His black robe suited him, a lot better than anyone he had seen but be guesses the beautiful face the man has can bloom in any colour. 

Not like Yibo had been staring, it was a mere observation of a few seconds. 

At the Hall, he had expected himself to be crowded. One by one, different suitors came to talk to him. All of them asked the same questions he had learned the formal answers of, pretty ladies, charming princes and young kings. It was all useless, he knew, their preparations or attractiveness couldn't change the fate he was sealed in. It was just a mere show off. 

"I'm afraid I haven't apologized properly for my behavior today." He looked up at the familiar voice to see the Chongqing prince standing in front of him. "I stated you are forgiven, there's no need for any further exaggerations." The reply was curt and formal. 

"Right, right. Then I should talk about something else? Do you wanna spar with me later?" He was taken aback by the question. Noticing his change of facial expressions Xiao Zhan immediately fumbled to clarify. "I mean, I don't want to fight you or anything, it's just, the quickness you showed was really amazing! I'm surprised someone could've made me helpless and I've heard you're a great swordsman."

Luoyang's second Prince's lips curled up. This was interesting. After the time was up, another suitor was about to come up but Yibo raised his hand to pause their steps. "I would like to talk to prince Xiao Zhan some more, if that's alright." The people nodded in surprise, but followed. 

_Ask me something boring. Tell me something I already know, come on._ Yet Xiao Zhan didn't. He quite literally didn't look interested to flatter Yibo or tell stories of his fame, asking if he preferred gold over Ruby or his robe cloth preference. He talked about moves, war strategies and he was entranced. If he had spent more time talking, he's worried it would be hard to not drag the prince back to his room and chatter endlessly. 

At the end Xuzhou comes up and sits in front of him. "You've taken a liking to the Chongqing prince." Yibo pauses midway of his tea and then smiles. "I'm sorry to say but your majesty must've read it wrong. I just found his talking interesting, others were boring me in this long meeting and the prince has quite an annoying attitude, my liking hasn't settled on anyone." _It doesn't matter who I like either, when your insufferable presence is here._

The meeting ends and Yibo has the luxury to go back to his room without dealing with anything more. He lays on his bed and closes his eyes, the only two thoughts that occupy his head are the trails that start tomorrow and the crown prince, Xiao Zhan.

Surprisingly, Xiao Zhan had joined as a suitor and when asked the answer had been simple and firm, "just for experience." He scoffed inwardly at the statement, feeling disappointment settle in his gut. Why did he want the answer to be different? He blames the weird thoughts on his nervousness and anxious state of mind. 

The first round is simple, a plain archery quest. Out of the fifteen suitors, the best eight would get to see the next round. He crossed his fingers, both wishing that Xuzhou misses a shot or doesn't score well and that Xiao Zhan manages to beat the king. Maybe it was just because he looked like the only one who had the caliber of doing so, Yibo's hopes were up and he sat on the raised platform, eyes travelling and settling on a certain crown prince again and again. 

Unsurprisingly, Xuzhou managed to score almost perfectly, hitting a nine at the end but he surpassed every other suitor. It was nothing big for a king, so when the man turned around with a proud face, he just kept his un-amused face on. Xiao Zhan went next, the only one to score a perfect clear score and he smiled, even if it was light, at him clapping twice to appreciate the performance. 

_Oh it was gonna be so fun if Xiao Zhan was going to be here._

  
  


\------

  
  


The activities were fun at least if nothing. They weren't too overbearing and impossible yet not easy enough to do with the opposite hand. Xuzhou was keeping up with him, the competition was nice with him while the others kept up, yet a little too far behind. 

He sneaks out at night, goes to the town and enjoys the view of the new surroundings, too tired of seeing the same walls and doors everyday. When he comes back, he's surprised to see Yibo standing outside with a lamp in his hand. He freezes on the spot, blinking like a rabbit caught in headlights. The prince looks at him and then opens the door of his room, gives one glance back and disappears in the dark. 

He's confused, but the open door seems like an invitation to follow and he walks towards the room, enters and slides the door close behind him. Yibo sits on one side of the small table and Xiao Zhan seats himself on the other as the prince pours tea for him. "Our conversation was left halfway last time." He's startled by the sudden voice and looks at the second prince with wide eyes. 

"Ah.. yes, yes. It was, unfortunately. Is that why the prince invites me here? Seems a little inappropriate to invite a man in your room this late." Yibo flushes red, his pale skin colouring up and he looks so beautiful. "Who said I invited you?" He grumbles and Xiao Zhan smiles. 

"The door was open for me."

"I never said it was."

"Everything doesn't need to be said."

Yibo loses the argument but a fond smile finds its way on the small face and he looks adorable when he smiles, Xiao Zhan melts on spot giving a toothy smile back. _Like a rabbit,_ Yibo thinks but doesn't word. _If he's icy, then ice is indeed the most beautiful thing to look at,_ Xiao Zhan thinks but keeps quite as well. 

They talk more, about random things and Xiao Zhan tells him about Chongqing, he tells him about various places he's been and in return Yibo tells him all the fights he's won and how. He explains all the lifestyle of Luoyang. Xiao Zhan has never been an extroverted person, he doesn't speak too much either but conversations flow so smoothly with the younger man, it's hard to stop himself. 

"You're not marrying him by will, right?" Xiao Zhan speaks as they're looking out of the big window open wide and Yibo looks at him sharply. "I will be marrying whoever wins. And I'm not marrying anyone by force." He says and sets down his cup but the crown prince just smiles and shakes his head, they both know the answer well enough. 

Silence seeps in for a while. "You know, that day I didn't mean to offend you. I don't think you're woman-like.. it's just, your face is really different. How do you put this?"

"Like a mixture of a man and a woman." They say at the same time. Yibo gives a hesitant nod. "It's fine, I've heard that as soon as I entered my youth, it's quite annoying. I don't despise being said I have features similar to a female, I just don't want people to see me as one." Xiao Zhan understands. It makes sense, he can't imagine the weirdness of dealing with things like these all the time. 

Then he turns to look out at the moon again. "You're quite like a woman yourself." He flushes at the comment and throws a light hand at the young man who's smiling widely, proud of it. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Yibo, I'm not the one everyone points out as the obvious illusionist." He laughs getting chased in the room for a while before he stops and lets the prince hit him, it hurts a little, he realizes that the boy has strong arms. Enough to hit someone at least. 

For the next four days, he invites himself over to the room over and over; Yibo never sends him back and is always waiting at the door with two cups of tea and endless chatter for him. 

"Oh please, stop now. I'll go crazy if you talk some more." Xiao Zhan whines on one particular night Yibo is talking a little _too_ much but it only earns him a fit of giggles and a playful punch on the arm. "You know, you're the first person to ever tell me to shut up besides my brother. Usually people pester me to speak more." He knows, he's heard that all the time with other suitors and oh, does he miss agreeing with them. 

Xiao Zhan flicks his forehead. "If only they knew you could talk like an endless river. I think my ears hurt because of how much you're speaking, shh now, I'm too old to keep up with this I need a bit of silence." It doesn't stop the flow of the utter nonsense the young prince mutters but he stops listening and no amount of "Zhan-ge" and "geges" can make him listen. After a while Yibo gives up and slouches against him, poking his arm but silent and he looks like an attention deprived child. 

"How long is the sparring event again?" He asks and Yibo sighs, facing him. "Three days. First two days are to decide the two who will be sparring against each other. Third is the main and last event." He says and then starts playing with his fingers. "Zhan-ge, your fingers are so pretty." Xiao Zhan just shakes his head in disbelief about how much he's been complimenting him these days—teasing him endlessly. 

He goes back to his room later, lyes on the bed but can't sleep. It feels so weird, Yibo is younger than his brother and he can't bear seeing his brother marry _anyone_ right now. Yibo is also the prince he knows now, not a distant pretty statue. He's talkative, childish, speaks nonsense and likes to tease people. He's scared of ghosts and would die without attention from people he considers close. Yibo is nice, he's observant and caring. He asks about every little detail. 

Yibo is a person. Yibo is not a prize. 

And it hurts his chest how he's being treated like one just because a random old man is interested in him. And Xiao Zhan knows what Xuzhou wants, a trophy to keep, a pretty face to look at, a warm body to please himself and a weight on the other side of the mattress to fall asleep beside. It's sickening. 

He wants to protect Yibo, he wants to take him far away and leave him there. A place preferably with no people that have ill intentions and where he's seen more than just a jade like statue, seen beyond his face and where he can find people to trust and show his lively nature. Yet there's no place in the world he can take the prince. 

Thoughts swim in his head and the sadness and a tinge of guilt disappears into the dark as he falls asleep, going into the world of dreamland as his body relaxes further into the mattress and breathing becomes steadier. 

It's not surprising when he wins against the others with a low amount of effort. Xiao Zhan was good at fighting, he was indeed not the best and he didn't have the fastest reflexes either but he was good and his arms held the swords steady, there was never a chance of dropping it. 

Xuzhou, too, wins all the matches he goes against winning from the minor kings and Xiao Zhan realizes that even if the man is still no less of a bastard, he's at least good enough to keep up his empire seeing his skill in fighting. 

Yibo, on the other hand, doesn't seem to take that well. Even if his stature is perfect and his face always remains stoic, the mask of a prince slips for the smallest moments in between and he sees the sad, hopeless and anxious eyes. If he really was going to marry whoever wins, will Xiao Zhan count if he wins? He stops the stupid thought before he can progress on it. 

The competition had never been a competition. It was just a show, a little bit of entertainment to both families and a reminder, a blade on Yibo's neck before he's tied down to the Shiyang kingdom. It doesn't matter who wins, in the end, the real winner will be Xuzhou only. 

He steps in the arena on the third day, standing across Xuzhou. They bow formally and he sees the old man smirk. "Ah, you're quite pretty too, Chongqing prince." He ignores the vulgar comment and unsheathes the sword. "Your skills are impressive, Crown Prince. I would like to ally with you in war, your night visits to my future husband indicate you're already quite good friends. I'm sure he'd like that we're in good relations with your kingdom right?"

Xiao Zhan feels cold sweat for a moment but then furrows his eyebrows and sends a polite smile. "We are good friends, Chongqing would be honoured to have an ally so strong." Xuzhou is pleased and it can be seen in his smile, a nod of approval. He doesn't like rebellion, surrender pleases him.

Their swords clash, sometimes the crown prince taking a step back and sometimes the king. It's intense and every little move makes everyone watching jump off the cushions under them. Xiao Zhan is tired, he knows he can't put up with this for too long but Xuzhou doesn't look very refreshed either. The older man strikes, this time he doesn't block it with a sword and makes an action to strike it from under but moves his hand fast enough to retreat and strikes it from the front. 

The sword falls on the ground. 

Everyone starts cheering around them while Xuzhou boils with anger, red with rage paints his face and he's gritting his teeth. Unlike him, Yibo stands up on his spot and smiles brightly, taking participation in the claps offered to Xiao Zhan. He's feeling a lot better, the previous anxiousness not there anymore and if it was an isolated room perhaps, he would be running to him. 

After everyone settles back down someone asks, "So is Xiao Zhan the one?" Everyone starts murmuring and Zhoucheng looks over at him with a worried expression. "No." Xuzhou says loudly and Xiao Zhan looks at him with an annoyed expression. "Why not?" The king looks at him with red eyes. "You're not the one he's going to marry!" "Oh? I'm sorry then, I heard that the winner was going to be the one who gets to marry the prince." Before they quarrel more, another voice interrupts. 

"Not yet." Yibo announces. "The last decision is still with me, I hope these two warriors can do another sparring round to help me with the decision." Others cheer and Xuzhou looks pissed off. Xiao Zhan is disappointed, not surprised of course. He sees Xuzhou glare at Yibo and later leaves, the second prince called inside soon after. He follows behind, worried. 

As soon as he arrived he hears a loud shout. "You could've chosen me! Who are those lowlifes to question _me_?!" It's Xuzhou, and by the talk he's shouting at Yibo, he peeps inside with a small gap. "It's not my fault you lost against a lowlife then." He shoots back and the king steps forward but doesn't do anything. "I saved your image from looking like a barbarian. I suggest you prepare to win against the Chongqing prince instead, I'll be disappointed if your promise is empty."

Xuzhou is mad, he looks like he has a lot to say but doesn't. He heads to the door and Xiao Zhan immediately runs away from there. He's proud of Yibo, a lot less worried too now. Even if the younger would have to go to Shiyang at the end, he can survive with his dead end word choice. 

Contrary to what he thinks, Xiao Zhan does not end up winning. He's almost scared by how much Xuzhou is putting into the fight and at some point he's close to killing the crown prince on the spot. His sword flies away from his hand, landing far across and the match ends. Another roar of praises rises. 

This time, it's for Xuzhou who is smiling widely and then he looks at Yibo who has a stoic face unlike last time, not looking up at all. Xiao Zhan's heart aches because he knows exactly what this means. They're going to go back home, all of them. Except for Yibo. The second prince is going to leave his home forever and this is the last day he's getting to see his family, yet he has to spend it here instead of their confines of comfort. 

At night he visits Yibo's room again but this time no one answers. He's about to go back when the door slides open, he turns to look at the prince and the previous heartache was a small pinch compared to now. The small pale face is almost white and his eyes are swollen red, lips the same colour and trembling. He looks so breakable right now unlike other times. 

After all, he's barely eighteen this year. So young right now yet he has to leave his home so fast. Xiao Zhan's throat tightens and he doesn't stop the prince from hugging him, wraps his arms around the trembling figure and lets himself cry along. 

The gentle press of their lips brings a stop to their crying session and then there are more heated kisses shared by the couple, tongues involved as well. Yibo almost swallows Xiao Zhan, and he lets the younger man. If this is the last night he can see him then so be it. He wants to remember it. They share kisses, then hugs and tears. 

In the morning, Xiao Zhan has to leave Luoyang to go back to his home. 

In the daytime, Wang Yibo has to leave Luoyang to go to a foreign land forever. 

Three months later, Chongqing receives the information of the king Xuzhou's splendid and holy marriage with his husband, Shi Yibo. Xiao Zhan's heart breaks a little more and Zhoucheng understands, he can't do anything about it unfortunately. 

  
  


\------

  
  


"You're not allowed to close the doors on me!" Yibo doesn't answer, he doesn't need to because his heart knows everything and a little intimidation game isn't going to make him start speaking. He oh looks down and his wrist is released, Xuzhou stepping closer and his fingers under his chin, pushing it up. "Oh prince Yibo, you think you're so smart.. unfortunately you keep forgetting Luoyang is still as easy to destroy as killing an ant to me."

It earns a glare from him and the king laughs. "I'm glad you understand that." A chaste kiss is placed on his mouth and he stops himself from showing the utter disgust from the action. 

The past year had been.. a true nightmare. Xuzhou wasn't violent. As temperamental as he was, he never unnecessarily raised hand or threw things at him whenever Yibo would display his clear disinterest. He was annoyingly clingy. He touched him all the time, not to just be sexual but hug him, sit close and caress his face. Act like they were some sort of lovers and he hated it. 

He hated every touch on his body, no matter how much he scrubbed it wouldn't wash off. Pretend you're fine. Pretend you're fine. Pretend you're fine. He was on the edge of pretending though. In the start Yibo had been waiting for Xuzhou to eventually get tired of him, after all, pretty faces are only companions for a few nights regularly. Then the interactions reduce and eventually, the king finds another. 

So he waited, for days and months and a whole year passed but Xuzhou visited his chamber every night. When he wouldn't come, he would order Yibo to visit _him_ Instead. The wait seemed to go on forever and he dreaded, that Xuzhou wasn't getting tired of him in the near future. 

He never forgets about Xiao Zhan. All he thinks about besides wanting to go out is the man and the last moments he had spent kissing his face and tasting his mouth. He remembers it like it was yesterday and all he can wonder is what he was doing now. Had a wife now? A kid on its way? It wouldn't be surprising since he had been the crown prince. 

Day and night goes by and he keeps wondering about the Chongqing prince. Yibo had done a huge mistake opening the doors of his room and then his heart for him. Now he weeped with the emptiness inside him, quietly in himself. He had learned how to kill himself from the inside, it wasn't possible to show his sadness nor to end his sufferings so if he bled in his own body, no one would notice right? 

A doll only matters till it's outward appearance is maintained right, flawless. He was as cold as he had always been, not smiling was nothing new and everyone got used to him not talking. No one needed to know how much he wanted to hold Xiao Zhan right now and pepper his face with kisses. To feel his body's heat beside him and hear a few more stories. No one needed to know. 

Good thing for him was that Xuzhou was busy as a king and had a lot more duties than lusting after his spouse, sometimes week long trips and mostly he was allowed to not go. Those times, he spent training and talking to Meng Ziyi, Xuzhou's brother's daughter and technically, he was an uncle to her except she was a lot older. 

She was a great person to talk to, she disliked his husband just as much as he did and didn't like the family either. Ziyi agreed the crown prince had his father's qualities for being insufferable and accompanies him when he's feeling lonely, he doesn't like the others to count them as company. She's the closest to a friend he had made in a while. 

The servants are fine, they're generally not intrusive and kind enough to follow his demands of being left alone in his room. Some of the girls that make his hair are repetitive. _"You're so pretty, prince."_ He doesn't want to be. He hates the word pretty and everything related to it. 

His wives were another thing he despised. They thought he was even the slightest interested in their husband like he had the appeal of a god. He would not bother involving himself in their time wasting question answers but it got extreme when the second wife tried to grab his hair, falling too ridiculously short to do that and he broke her wrist. It was only fair to her for trying to harm him. 

"I heard you broke my wife's hand." Xuzhou asks the following night while Yibo pours liquor for him. "She was aiming to attack me, it was merely out of self defense." The king doesn't question him further and says he did right. Its unrealistic that he believes Yibo's words so easily even though he should be the last person to be believed. 

He's used to the hands on his face and hair by now, not comfortable, but used enough to not flinch or feel instant anger. "You're prettier than them, of course they'll be jealous of you." He says and drinks the alcohol down, holding out the cup for him to pour again. 

Yibo learns he doesn't like any of his wives, all of them a political marriage arranged by his father and that is why he had so many consorts. He feels bad… for the women to have to deal with a man like Xuzhou. If Yibo had to marry a woman even out of an arrangement, he would have the decency to stay loyal and not sleep around with people he found attractive. 

No wonder they're as frustrated as they are, he can't imagine handling Xuzhou for more than half of his life. Hopefully he doesn't have to either, his old age looks beneficial now, a few years more and he'll be on his way to deathbed.

Another person he hates is Xuzhou's first son. He's older than Yibo, stands shorter than him but has the arrogance like he defeated changez Khan. He likes calling Yibo names, referring to him as different terms and see if it riled him up. "Step father" he says and Yibo uses every ounce of his patience to not react. To bore him he doesn't give any reactions. If there's ever a hand trying to reach him, he doesn't hesitate to throw him to the ground but besides that, he doesn't listen to whatever the way too free for his own good prince speaks. 

"Prince, you're required to meet the majesty at court."

"Tell him I don't feel like coming."

"Its important I'm afraid."

"What's so important?" 

"Chongqing princes have arrived."

Yibo drops the brush in his hand. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan steps into the place and looks around, it's the same as before. Shiny, high walls of Shiyang castle. He's disappointed not seeing _him_ there but greets the king with a smile. "Thank you for having us here." Xuzhou pats his shoulder. "It's nothing, a few days and we'll finalize the agreement. I hope you don't have any more important work." Xiao Zhan understands the jest.

"Of course not, I'm glad you could make time for this." Before they proceed to go inside, the tall figure walks in, beige coat and white skirt. He stills, mouth gaping lightly and then his eyes soften, it's been so long since he's seen that face yet it has been imprinted in his mind, too beautiful to forget willingly. 

Yibo's eyes meet his' and he sees the same adoration in them as before, maybe he's not the only one who remembers their sweet nights together. His surroundings melt into the background and the only thing he can see is Yibo, his physique the same fortunately and unharmed condition washing a sense of relief over him. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the older man's voice and an almost fanatic gesture of hand, "Ah you're here, come come. Our guests just arrived. Crown prince Xiao Zhan, this is my husband, Shi Yibo."

Shi Yibo. 

It feels awful to hear but he can't deny the truth. Yibo gives a small bow and he returns it, painfully, it's like they're strangers again. That he doesn't know this person and he's meeting for the first time. _This is Shi Yibo._ He thinks, Wang Yibo died back in Luoyang two years back. Right now isn't the Yibo he held in his arms and kissed, the man is a pliant husband of Xuzhou. 

He's allowed to stay in and the old man doesn't bore him for too long, having his own duties. There are servants for him to help around if he needs to see or visit any part of the castle he feels like. But he'd rather sit in his room than move around, he doesn't feel like he has the energy to right now. His knees are weak. 

Past two years, he had spent all his time on one task or the other. Any free time he's accessed to only brings thoughts of Luoyang's second prince and the nights he shared in the room, drinking tea, watching the moon, sharing experiences and then kissing his tears away, kissing him and getting to know everything underneath about the person stamped under the label of beauty. 

No marriage proposals would work, he was feeling miserable and he wouldn't do the dishonour or marrying someone and tying them down to him just to suffer because he could never love someone the way he loved Wang Yibo. He could never want someone in his arms as much as he wanted the Luoyang prince. He could never itch for someone's touch as much as he did for the best swordsman of their neighbouring kingdom. 

Zhoucheng observed, he tried to console but his efforts couldn't bring Yibo back and that was the only cure for Xiao Zhan. Even if for a moment more, he wished to see him. He wanted to check on him and then take him away. This time, he wouldn't care where until they're together. 

Did Luoyang thank their prince every night going to sleep for providing them protection? He doesn't know, he guesses they don't and he wishes they did. Unfortunately, the family runs the common traits of not expressing their emotions, Haikuan just passes the practiced smile as always never mentioning a word of his distress. Everyone knows he is though, he loved his brother way too much to not care. 

"His majesty asks for your presence." _Tell your majesty he can keep himself company._ He gets up and follows the servant outside. The castle feels like a maze, going round and round to nowhere. She stops outside a room and gestures him to go in and he does, pushing the door open. The room is empty, there's not a sign of anyone. 

Did he come to the wrong room? Xiao Zhan thinks right before the door closes behind him and his sword is in his hands, pressing the person firmly on the door with the blade right at their neck. "Yibo?" He calls out softly seeing his face and sheathes the sword. "Where is he?"

"Busy." Comes the reply with big eyes and fast breathing. "You're so sneaky." Xiao Zhan laughs and he doesn't get to stand and chuckle on his antic as Yibo kisses his open mouth, hugging him with full force and Xiao Zhan stumbles a bit before planting a firm step to stop being pushed back and holds Yibo up by his thighs, legs wrapped around his waist behind him. 

He carries the younger man to the bed and drops him on it, who immediately rushes forward to sit up, stopped midway and they let their tongues meet once again. Messy. Wild. Rash. That's what the kisses are but Xiao Zhan doesn't care, not when he's kissing the man he's dreamed about constantly after so long. 

It's desperate like he's the oxygen and if his mouth leaves his', his life will come to an end. He's more important than anything right now and even if someone walked in, he wouldn't stop at all, he doesn't want to. Placing a hand on his cheek, he plants his knee right between Yibo's legs and holds him up more, tilts his head and kisses him deeper. Then he softens his grip and lets Yibo take control of it. 

He lets him kiss the crown prince like he's a full course meal and the young man has been starving for years, similar to years back, Xiao Zhan sits with his face craning up, knees planted on his sides and then they pull away, Yibo sitting on his thighs, his hair are pulled here and there, lips swollen red yet he looks like the most beautiful being Xiao Zhan has ever seen. 

"I missed you dearly, I waited everyday for you." Yibo says and then hugs him, burying his face in his chest, arms around his waist wrapped tightly. Xiao Zhan kisses the top of his head, wrapping his own arms around him. "I missed you every second, there was no time that my thoughts wouldn't have you in it. You made me crazy, I never woke up a day without thinking if you're safe and sound.. I love you so much." 

Then he plants a soft kiss on Yibo's lips, just lips pressed against the soft pink ones. "I looked for you every night in the moon." Yibo says and Xiao Zhan looks at him with confusion writing itself on his face. "They say, a pretty rabbit lives on the moon." There's the mischievous smile on his face and Xiao Zhan hits his shoulder, laughing along with him. 

They sit there, in each other's arms for a long time, dismissing everytime someone asks for lunch. He didn't notice before but Yibo has changed in appearance, face a little sharper than before, a little skinnier than his previously lithe physique, cheeks sinking in yet he looks beautiful. It's almost unnatural and he feels like he will have to pay a debt later in afterlife for looking at him so much. 

There's a deep inhale as Yibo shifts, coat stretching and he sees a mark on the pale expanse of skin. He immediately stops, pulls on it in a sudden and see the burnt mark on his chest. "Yibo?!" He says in disbelief and the younger pulls on his coat, out of his grasp and wraps it around him tighter. 

Xiao Zhan realizes at that moment that he's been looking at the shallow side of things, never bothering to check what's happened to the prince in his two years stay with the bastard of a king. The concern over his face is picked up by shorter of the two and he shakes his head, slipping out of the bed to the window. 

"He doesn't actively hit me if that's what you're thinking." That is exactly what he was thinking and more, even worse. The thoughts are disgusting and he hates them but they aren't impossible. "I got that for trying to kill him." It catches Xiao Zhan's attention and Yibo laughs. "What, don't tell me you expected me to be a cute little doll for him, I tried it three times but he caught me every time! How rude, I had put so many efforts in his attempted assassination." 

Xiao Zhan can't believe the prince is pouting about it and he hisses when the coat strips down and the robe lowers, showing the whip mark on his back. He traces them with his fingers and Yibo shivers. "As furious as he was, he said I wouldn't be of use if I got hurt somewhere he looks frequently. So my face was left unharmed." Xiao Zhan nods. The man had always been an airhead. 

"He also thought you're pretty. Mentioned me to you and I—" Xiao Zhan is surprised, not too much since he heard that from the king a few times, but a hand clamped over his chin possessively. "I wanted to gauge his eyes out and lock you with me in Luoyang. I wanted to do that." _Then do it._ Xiao Zhan thinks. Even if Yibo would keep him in a cage like a pet he'd still agree. 

Every daytime he spends in Yibo's arms and every evening with Yibo's husband planning on the agreement. They derive a plan, make preparations. He doesn't care if Xuzhou sets the waters or air on fire, he won't leave Yibo behind this time. He will take him with and if Yibo had to be, then he'll be a prince in Chongqing, not Shiyang.

If Yibo couldn't be Wang again then he would be Xiao, not Shi. 

"You've been visiting my husband quite a lot." Xiao Zhan keeps a straight face to not show any emotions, then lips curl into a smile and he bows. "I'm sure you knew we were good friends Luoyang." Xuzhou scoffs, he wants to do the same but resists and just watches the king with calm eyes. "Good friends.. I know, I know. I don't care you visit him in day or morning for hours because, _I'm_ the one who's in his chambers every night and the one who puts him in _place._ " 

Xiao Zhan wants to throw the cup right at his face and then peirce his heart through his sword, he bets he'll be doing a lot of people a favour but he doesn't speak nor move. 

Three days go by and Yibo starts packing his things, merely a few items he brought from Luoyang, handing it to Xiao Zhan who slips them into his own carriages. Everyday they remember one more day at the short stay two years back. "You used to squint your eyes at everyone, of course they'd say you're cold!" Xiao Zhan says and Yibo just rubs his face on his shoulder like a cat. 

"I couldn't see! My sight is not clear and I need to squint to see people, how else could I do it?" The crown prince smiled, his bunny teeth peeking, "so the day I bumped into you, you were trying to see me?" "No I was squinting at you that time." They hit each other back and forth. 

At night, the crown prince slips into the room and tiptoes to the bed. He holds Yibo's arm, rubbing it so the Shiyang king doesn't rise from his sleep. Yibo nods and then points over a white robe near the chair and Xiao Zhan flushes, turning around to let him have privacy of slipping on his robes. 

He looks back at Xuzhou once more and the urge to kill him in his sleep is so high, just plant the knife in his bare back and leave but he sees Yibo's pained expression at him and realizes that he must want that a hundred times more, they exit the room. He tries to help Yibo up on a horse but the prince already knows, perfectly sitting on it and Xiao Zhan smiles _a warrior indeed._

They start the travel, not stopping when Dawn breaks and keep travelling for two days straight with the highest speed they can keep up to. One stop comes and they find a little boy inside their luggage, eating an apple from the fruits and Xiao Zhan is surprised, gaping at the round cheeks and small face. "A-yuan?!" He hears and looks back at Yibo walking to him, the boy runs towards him and hugs his thigh. "What are you doing here?" He clings tighter and Yibo shakes his head. 

"He's _his_ son, one of the consorts was his mother but she died young. The cooks raise him and he's generally in Ziyi's room." Xiao Zhan's ears perk up like rabbits at the name. "Meng Ziyi?" He asks and yibo nods. "I met her, at Luoyang. She was drunk and she told me she likes women." He laughs and the young prince rolls his eyes. "She _does_ like women, god it's annoying how much she whines." They share a few laughs and decide it's too long to take A-yuan back. 

The child becomes Xiao Zhan's best friend and they play around all the time until reaching Chongqing's borders. 

"Who am I going in as this time?" Yibo says as they arrive at the castle, right before it's ascending steps and Xiao Zhan ponders for a second over his statement. Then he understands and holds his hand, fingers connected and looks at him, "Wang Yibo." He says and finally, the young prince breaks into a breathtaking smile. 

Chaos ensures, they had expected so and Xiao Zhan doesn't listen to any old advisor's curses to Yibo for bringing bad luck. He doesn't need to, if they don't have humanity enough to see what was wrong, they better leave the court of Chongqing as well and have some better people replace them. He didn't want to deal with any more old men anyways, it was better they left his sight. 

Three months later, the regular warnings came up on their doors and they denied. He couldn't believe how much he was putting efforts into, for Yibo. Then he realized, it wasn't just his lost husband at stake but the territory he has always wanted to occupy, Chongqing. Two birds with one stone, he wanted to defeat them in the name of Yibo and take back not only his trophy husband but another area in victory. 

Infuriating, how absolutely foolish thought of him. Xiao Zhan wouldn't have him step into the city as long as he's alive and the war raged outside Chongqing's doors. Everyday, Xuzhou would shout for Yibo and then the fight would start until the sun was about to set, both sides picking up soldier's bodies and then going back. 

"It's all because of him! You're under his spell my Lord and you're not thinking right!" The old advisor raged and that was the end of Xiao Zhan's patience as he stood up from his seat, "Who made you an advisor huh? Because you are not intelligent enough for even a disciple training! Do you think Xuzhou is here for one boy? Who do you think Prince Yibo is, a god? No one attacks a neighbor for even their spouses. _No one._ Xuzhou wanted Chongqing and even if I go ahead and throw his husband at his feet he will still fight us!" Xiao Zhan roars. 

The court is silent seeing the calm natured Prince's rage and he breathes heavily, hands shaking in the adrenaline rush and sits back down. "Then what do you suggest?" General says and unsheathes his sword. "The crown prince is right, Shiyang had always had an eye on Chongqing. They want us to believe it's for a prince but they want to kingdom, prince is just a target to point fingers at like you men have started to."

Xiao Zhan nods, hands on the armrest and then exhales, "we will fight, Chongqing is our land and as long as I'm alive, I made a promise of keeping the land protected." The general bows, "Our troops are falling short in number. Shiyang has called allies and neighboring states are sending their army. Two days and they'll be here, then we're severely outnumbered." 

"Call Xuzhou and send him my message, I invite him to a one on one fight with his best man. One deal, if I win he leaves. If I don't they can continue the war." The court tenses, stiffening and murmurs start. He turns to Zhoucheng and smiles, "I was the one who swore on staying and dying here, not you. If I lose tomorrow, you evacuate." Gasps follow and the court men protest. 'But this is our land, we'll die rather than leave it.' 

"Chongqing has always been it's people and not the soil. The Xiaos live, Chongqing lives. Go to the West and don't stop till you reach tibet. South of it is the Qin dynasty. Ask the two for help, refuge and recruit. Come back when you're prepared." The court rises, bows and Xiao Zhan tries not to break down in front of everyone. 

"You need to stop! This is nonsense. Xiao Zhan you're not going to last there!" Yibo pleads, half commanding in his authoritative voice and he looks outside. "I can not."

"Why not?"

He doesn't know if it's the right decision, honestly, he doesn't and much easier than confrontation had always been running away from the questions like always. The roles have changed and unlike how he asks that every time, he realizes how hard it is to answer. 

But he can see, Yibo is so tired of chasing. The dropped shoulders and uncertain reach of hand unlike his regular confident and bold demeanor makes him stay, glued to the ground but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to answer and yet, yet he doesn't leave because he's been leaving the other in the dark for too long.

"You know why, you know exactly why not." He says and looks at his side at the shoulder length haired boy who's staring at him intensely, as if more things out of his demand and he will probably eat Xiao Zhan alive. The hurried words are escaping his dry throat as if he's on his last breath and then he'll lye lifeless, no matter how much the prince asks him after that will be a waste. But maybe that is how things are, perhaps, this is really the last time he would be able to say anything at all to anyone. 

Arms wrap around him loosely, dreading to leave and he closes his eyes taking in the warmth for as long as he can so he could take that with him in his afterlife and this would be enough for him. "You can't.. you can't win against him. You know that right?" Yibo asks, looking at him with his ever so sparkly eyes, pink lips trembling and he shakes his head, looks the other way to make his heartbeat slower—pathetic attempt to not look anxious. 

"I know, but I have no choice. This is it, it's either die or kill him and even if I die, we made a promise remember? You should prepare for that." He gives a half smile, the cold of his kingdom prevents him from sweating and therefore he can fool the younger for a little longer, a little more and it will hurt less. "You can. You have a choice." Xiao Zhan knows. He wants to say, he knows but he won't ever make it, both of them know that. 

With unwillingness he frees himself from the skinny hands wrapped around him and walks towards his armour proudly shining on its stand without a single scratch or dent, barely used. It wasn't used, he had been given that for today, for the best chance of protection he could get and he felt like tears brimmed in his eyes. A small body wrapped around his thigh and he looked down to see A-yuan holding onto him, a giggle escaped his lips seeing the little boy. 

Yibo could only watch, watch and do nothing sitting as A-yuan was the courageous one out of them, hugging Xiao Zhan. He wouldn't be able to do that again afterwards. "Where are you going gege?" The child asks innocently with big eyes and then looks at him, like he's expecting answers. Except he can't answer. He can't tell him what fate Xiao Zhan is walking into and he just gestures with his hand for Yuan to come close who immediately complies, leaving the older's thigh and jumps on the bed, into Yibo's lap. 

"Gege is going for a long time to take care of bad guys." Yuan seems distressed at the sentence, the smart child already sensing there's something wrong with it. "How long?" I don't know. I don't want to know. Xiao Zhan beats him to it, "for some time, I don't know right now. But you'll be nice right? So gege can come back home to an obedient a-yuan?" 

The excited nod makes both adults smile at him and he goes back to pulling on Yibo's white robes like he usually does, intrigued by the difference of it from the darker robes he's dressed in. "Why are you making promises you can't keep?" Xiao Zhan smiles, another half attempt of pretending he's okay. "What else should I say? I'm walking to my death?" Yibo shakes his head at the words trying to block out the words. 

Yibo slips the armour in his body, caresses his face for a while, then their foreheads press against each other. Oh how they wish time could freeze right now. Can love make a call strong enough to reach God and make him stop the time for them just so they can hold each other a little longer. Xiao Zhan walks out, slipping away from his hands and Yibo doesn't feel strong anymore. He feels weak, useless. 

"I wish I could go back in time and prevent this." Xiao Zhan stops, turns around placing a soft kiss on his lips and pulls him close. "If you had to ask me, I wouldn't change a thing. I would all over go and meet you again, fall in love with you and be ready to fight for you. When you opened the door for me, you opened my life's way."

Yibo shakes his head, clutching his arms and trying not to display how he feels, how weak he's been feeling. He removes a blue tie from his hand and wraps it around Xiao Zhan's wrist. "It's nothing big, my brother believes it's good luck. If it can work in the slightest, I want you to have it."

Xiao Zhan goes outside, making his way through his army and stands front. "I thought you'd stay inside like a coward and enjoy my husband for the rest of the war. Seems like you do have courage." Xuzhou talks a lot more than he should, he hates it. "Well then, let's start shall we. I don't want to wait in order to finish you and have Chongqing in my fist." 

Xiao Zhan strikes with full force. Their swords collide and they bring each other injuries, pointers stabbing and slicing the skin open at various points. Xiao Zhan sees the man's tired posture, surging in, he stabs the man's shoulder and then steps back from the sword. Xuzhou isn't going to last now, not with his current condition. He takes the advantage of it and sends attacks continuously.

The men tense, their king limping before him and on the verge of losing. After Xuzhou stops, panting and face scrunched in pain, Xiao Zhan leaps to end the battle but he reaches halfway, a sword slicing through his abdomen and he feels pain and numbness together. He falls down, sword leaving his grip and the world is a blur. 

"No!" He hears Yibo scream and feels tensed, he's lost now. But how? He was going to win, so close. Before his eyes close blood splatters above him and he's too tired to look.The sun hurts his eyes and then he feels a warm body engulf him. 

The army gapes at the speed blade and Yibo stands behind the dead soldier now, with rage, eyes red and mouth shaking a bit as he controls his anger. "Ah, Yibo. You've finally come. Go on, you can sit in the rest area and I'll come later when I'm done killing this pathetic bloodline." Xuzhou says with a smirk, watching Yibo support Xiao Zhan's body, upper body in his lap and head on his arms. 

"It was supposed to be a one on one! You lied to him!" He shouts and Xuzhou kneels, getting to his eye level. "I never said anything sweetheart, you see, he has a pretty face right? I wouldn't want to kill him. If he hadn't been such a bitch, we could've taken him too. How pleasant would that be? Both of you in my ar-" He falls down as Yibo punches his face, his sword raises and Xuzhou's arm is cut off before his soldiers can reach. 

The men rush forward and surround him with swords. Xuzhou howls with pain, bleeding heavily and clutching the shoulder as his arm lyes on the ground, more men come forward to help him up. 

Xuzhou gets up, frustrated. "You know, I've dealt with you long enough. You do have a pretty face but your attitude is the worst I've seen ever, who do you think you are?! You'll die right here with him then, how romantic!" He comments and Yibo smirks, "I'd rather die here than be with you. Honestly, _old man_ , the thing I fear for is that I will live through this." 

The Shiyang king is boiling in anger, he points at him and shouts, "Very well then, grant his wish!" Three swords slide in his body and he spits up blood, stinging pain in his abdomen. But he doesn't cry out, doesn't beg for mercy. "You're so foolish, believed this little play… Now you can go ahead Xuzhou. Chongqing's people have left… even if.. I'm not going to make it. They did." 

Leaving him to bleed, they surge towards the army and start fighting. Now, even if they wished for, they can't catch up to the people. A-yuan is somewhere far and safe now and Xiao Zhan's family have left for the West. He smiles and lays down, his head is dizzy and pain flows through him, looks at Xiao Zhan lying in front of him. 

He cups Xiao Zhan's unmoving face, taking in the beautiful features for the last time with his laboured breathing and clouded vision and smiles, "My mother used to say heaven's doors are kinder to lovers. I hope you're waiting for me there." Yibo feels his consciousness slipping out and he thinks of when they first met, when they talked and when Xiao Zhan saved him. 

_"You're Wang Yibo. You're the best swordsman of Luoyang and the second prince. You're a skilled warrior, he cannot decide your worth. You're going to promise me here Yibo. No matter what, no matter what, the last thing you'll believe is he can control you in any way."_

_"I promise."_

Hearts doors open only to those who dare to knock, force can never be the key. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to cry first of all. This is my first time ever writing for anything like a fest and I'm not even clear about bjyx/zsww/lsfy terms but Lord the word prompt "door" with historic au stirred up something in me and I started typing like there's no tomorrow. I literally don't know why I had to write something like this, maybe I'm just obsessed with separation and angst. 
> 
> Second, I keep referring Xiao Zhan and Yibo as pretty boys because they ARE pretty boys please and they'd both look so hot as lesbian gfs so I had to write them to teasing each other that they look like girls. TT
> 
> But, despite me mentioning it does not mean I am writing any of them as the 'girl' in the relationship or anything remotely close to that. They're both men. Men and I don't intend to use any heteronormity for them and acting like one of them is the female counterpart because they are male! counterparts! and! very! gay! I don't like heteronorms. 💙
> 
> Okay now I'm gonna go and hide. 
> 
> Oh and I have a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/etherxibo) !


End file.
